roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx
The Nyx is one of the largest ships in Galaxy and has the highest health of all non-limited Carriers. Description The Nyx is a large ship in Galaxy, with a massive health pool and the fourth most Fighters in the game, but its weapons are very weak unlike the other Carriers, making it an easy target if it doesn't have escorts. A lot of players enjoy the look of this ship. Interior When you enter there is a pilots chair right in front of you, there are 2 small teleporters behind you, one where you can exit the ship through the back, and a teleport to a room with chairs which leads to the fighter bay which is the home to Nixesion Fighters. Advantages * Extremely high firepower from the Nixesion Fighters. * Large Cargo Hold for a militaristic ship. * The combination of 22.5k total health and 40% damage resistance means that this ship can take the most punishment of any ship besides the Prototypes, Admin Ships and its limited edition counterpart, the Ghoul Nyx. That being said, it has an amazing ability of tanking, able to run around and not heal for quite a long time. * Almost 2 times the health of an Eclipse. And more health than a Starbase. (Not as much resistance as an Eclipse though.) * Good Speed and Turn Speed for its massive size. * Extremely large death explosion causing it to turn into a nuke when killed. (Around 5,000-stud explosion size). * Has the most health of any ship other than the Prototype X-1, Ghoul Nyx, and Admin ships. * Has Turret firepower. Disadvantages * Players can easily swarm a undefended Nyx. * Very large. * Very expensive compared to other Carriers. * Massive explosion size, occurring only when your Nyx gets destroyed in combat. This can destroy any nearby ships, including allies. * Can easily be destroyed by multiple Dreadnoughts. * This ship requires cooperation in order for a proper combat scenario. * Sometimes ignored by fellow teammates, therefore having nobody to pilot the Fighters. * This ship is seen as a golden target for opportunistic pilots, given its low mobility and huge profile. * Takes time to make back the amount of money it costs. * No Spinals. * Huge blind spot underneath the ship. Strategy * Always travel in a fleet to ensure maximum effectiveness. * Make sure you have a team that will listen to you so they can teleport on board to pilot the Nixesions. * Bait and Switch: Warp Into a dangerous zone, tell pilots to enter the Nixesions and then warp out of the zone leaving the Nixesions to deal with whatever you wanted dealt with. (Make sure you actually have a team that will listen to you.) * When attacking this ship, it is recommended to get at least 3000 studs away before it explodes, or you might be destroyed by the explosion. * A Nyx at War with multiple factions will almost always gather a fleet with the purpose of defeating it. Never rely on the Nyx's health to tank a fleet. * Generally avoid the Mjolnheimr as it can destroy Nixesions with ease using its high-accuracy weapons. * If the enemy faction is nearby, release Fighters at your base to deal free damage without having to spawn a credit costing ship. Version History * Buffed in version .64c to add 2 Medium Lasers and 2 Light Gatling Cannons. Trivia * Requires a level 21 Warehouse. * Costs over $650K in total including Warehouse costs. * In the newest update, it and the Borealis got turrets. * The Carrier with the highest cargo hold. * This ship is based on the Gallente Federation Supercarrier Nyx, in Eve Online. * Came out during the Rogue One event which was held between December 8th - 19th 2016. * It used to be the bulkiest ship in game before Prototypes came out. * This ship was one of the 5 chosen to be remodeled for the Halloween Event 2017, with its remodel, the Ghoul Nyx, being a stronger, transparent version of the original. * Nyx was the Greek goddess of Night and Darkness. * As it contributes heavy server lag, owners of the Nyx are asked to despawn their ships. * Largest ship upon release. * All of Its Turrets are on the top of the ship, leaving a huge blind spot on the bottom. * Is one of the largest ships in the game. * The Nyx looks like an ant head. Category:Ships Category:Carrier Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship